fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Pomoc Fineasza i Ferba
Rozterki miłosne bohaterów "Fineasza i Ferba". 'Bohaterowie' *Fineasz *Ferb *Izabela *Pepe *Linda *Vanessa *Dundersztyc *Lawrence *Fretka *Baljeet *Jeremiasz *Adyson 'Fabuła' Ostrzeżenie='Uwaga!' Administratorzy nie biorą odpowiedzialności za to co znajduje się na tej stronie! Wchodzisz na własne ryzyko! |-|Odcinek= Fineasz-Ferb, wiem co będziemy dzisiaj robić! Ferb-Czyli co? Fineasz-Zbudujemy kolejkę górką! Ferb-To strasznie dziecinne,a ja jestem już prawie dorosły. Zróbmy coś dojrzalszego. Pepe-Ja mam pomysł. Pomożecie mi walczyć ze złym Dundersztycem. Fineasz-Czadowy pomysł! Ferb-A czy Izabela też może? Pepe-Oczywiście. (Wchodzi Izabela) Izabela-Cześć chłopcy. Co robicie? Ferb-Będziemy pomagać Pepe w walce z Dundersztycem. Izabela-Ale to strasznie niebezpieczne. Fineasz-I co z tego? Izabela-To idę z wami. (Są już w domu Dundersztyca) Heinz-Gdzie jest Pepe Pan Dziobak? Vanessa-Nie wiem,ale martwie się o niego. Chyba się w nim zakochałam. Dundersztyc-W Pepe Panie Dziobaku?! Przecież to mój wróg! Vanessa-Miłość nie wybiera. (Pepe, Fineasz, Ferb i Izabela są już w bazie Dundersztyca) Vanessa-Pepe! Tęskniłam za tobą! Pepe-Ja za tobą też,ale później porozmawiamy kochanie. Teraz muszę powstrzymać Dundersztyca. Dundersztyc-Za późno! (Łapie Pepe i jego przyjaciół w pułapkę) Vanessa-Nie! (płacze) Dundersztyc-Zbudowałem koniecinator, żeby was zabić! Izabela-To straszne! Boję się! (Przytula się do Ferba) Ferb-Nie bój się, ja Cię obronię. Dundersztyc-Hahahahaha! Pepe-Vanesso. Jeśli to mój koniec, chcę żebyś wiedziała, że cię kocham. Vanessa-Ja ciebie też. (całują się) Dundersztyc-Vanesso! Ponieważ jesteś dziewczyną Pepe ciebie też muszę zabić! (Dundersztyc chce strzelić inatorem w Vanessę,ale Pepe wydostaje się z klatki i ją osłania! Vanessa-NIE! Dundersztyc-Pepe pan dziobak nie żyje! Tak! Udało mi się! Vanessa-Pomszczę twoją śmierć kochany. Obiecuje ci to. Dundersztyc-A teraz zabije was! (Chce strzelić w ich,ale Ferb atakuje Dundersztyca i pobił go tak dotkliwie, że go zabił) Izabela-Mój bohaterze! (Całują się) W ogródku Flynn-Fletcherów. Fineasz płacze, a Izabela przytula się do Ferba. Vanessa siedzi sama i patrzy na chmury. Podhodzi do niej Fineasz. Fineasz-Wszystko w porządku? Vanessa-Nie! (Płacze) Fineasz-Wiem, że kochałaś Pepe, ale musisz być silna. Vanessa-Nie! Nagle wchodzi Linda. Linda-Kto chce ciasto? Vanessa-Nie! Ferb-Pepe umarł. Linda-Czemu? Fineasz-Heinz go zabił. Linda-To straszne (płacze) Vanessa przytula Lindę. Vanessa-Nie płacz. Linda-Nie! Wszyscy płaczą tak mocno, że pojawia się duch Pepe. Pepe-Nie płaczcie. Vanessa-Nie! Pepe-Kocham Cię Vanesso. Vanessa-Wróć do mnie! Pepe-Nie! Znika. Vanessa przyszła na grób Pepe i zaczęła płakać. Podszedł do niej Fineasz. Fineasz-Zapomnij o nim Vanessa-Nie! (płacze) Fineasz-Musisz być silna (Przytula ją) (Nagle pojawia się duch Heinza) Dundersztyc-To wy mnie zabiliście! Ja zabiję was! Fineasz-Nie! (płacze) Vanessa-Przecież to Ferb cie pobił! Dundersztyc-Masz rację. Pójdę zabić jego! (znika) Fineasz-Musimy ostrzec Ferba! Vanessa-Nie! W tym czasie Ferb i Iza się całują, aż pojawia się duch Dundka. Dunder-Zabiję cię! Ferb-Nie! (płacze) Izabela-Nie możesz tego zrobić! Dunder-Ciebie też zabiję! Dunder chciał zabić Izunię, ale Ferb ją osłania i sam ginie. Izunia-Nie! (płacze) Dunder znika. Izunia-Nigdy Cię nie zapomnę Ferb... Wszyscy są na pogrzebie Ferba. Linda-Nieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Vanessa-Nie płacz. Jesteś zbyt piękna. Linda-Oh, dziękuję. Przytulają się. Izunia-Nigdy Cię nie zapomnę kochany. Nagle pojawia się duch Ferba. Ferb-Nie płaczcie... Izunia-Nie! (płacze) Nagle pojawia się duch Pepe. Pepe-Cześć. Vanessa-Nie! (płacze) Linda-Nie płacz. Vanessa-Oh, dziękuję. Muszę Ci coś powiedzieć... Linda-Co takiego? Vanessa-Kocham Cię! Linda(płacze) Vanessa-Czemu płaczesz? Linda-Bo się wzruszyłam! całują się. Wszyscy płaczą, ponieważ się wzruszyli. Linda i Vanessa są na randce. Nagle podchodzi Lawrence Lawrence-Linda?! Linda-Przykro mi, ale teraz kocham Vanessę. Vanessa-Idź sobie Lawrence! Lawrence-Nie! (płacze) Linda pobiła Lawrenca, a on się rozpłakał. Fineasz-Co tu się dzieje?! Linda-Od dzisiaj Vanessa będzie twoją nową mamą. Fineasz-To teraz będę miał dwie mamy? Linda-Tak. Fineasz-Super! Vanessa-Oh, Fineasz. Fineasz-Oh, Vanessa... Linda-Czy wy coś do siebie czujecie?! Fineasz-Ja.... zakochałem sie w tobie, Vanesso! Linda-Co?! Zabiję Cię! Vanessa-Nie! (płacze) Fineasz ucieka,a Linda go goni. Linda-Już po tobie! Vaness-Zostaw go! Linda-Nie! Fineasz-Vanesso, jeśli to mój koniec to chciałbym Ci powiedzieć, że.... zapłaciłem twojemu ojcu, żeby zabił Pepe! Vanessa-Co?! Dlaczego?! Fineasz-Bo on był z tobą, a ja Cię kocham! Vanessa-Nieeeeeeeeeeeee! (płacze) Linda zabiła Fineasza. Vanessa-Należało Ci się! Linda i Vanessa pocałowały się. ciąg dalszy nastąpi... Lawrence-Lindo, czemu zabiłaś Fineasza?! Linda-Ponieważ zakochał się w Vanessie. Lawrence-Aha. Vanessa-Idź sobie, głupi Lawrence. Linda-Nie obrażaj go! Uderza Vanessę. Vanessa-Nie krzycz na mnie! Vanessa uderza Lindę. Lawrence-Jak nie przestaniecie się bić to was zabiję! Ale Linda i Vanessa biją się dalej, więc Lawrence zabija Lindę, a Vanessa ucieka. Lawrence-Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahha!!!!!!!!!!!! Izabela-Dzieńdobry panie Fletcher. Co pan robi? Lawrence-Idź sobie! Izabela-Nie! (płacze) Lawrence-Muszę Ci coś powiedzieć. Izabela-Co takiego? Lawrence-Kocham Cię. Izabela-Ja ciebie też. Całują się. Nagle podchodzi Vanessa. Vanessa-Izunia! Nie! Przecież ja cię kocham! Izunia-Idź sobie! Vanessa-Nie! Lawrence-Spokojnie kochanie. Ja się z nią zajmę. Lawrence zabija Vanessę. Ciąg dalszy nastąpi. Lawrence-Izabelo, muszę Ci coś powiedzieć. Izabela-Co? Lawrence-Zdradziłem Cię! Izabela-Co?! Z kim?! Lawrence-Z Fretką. Izabela-Nie! (płacze) Nagle pojawia się Fretka. Fretka-Odwal się od niego, Izuniu! Izunia-Nie! (płacze) Fretka-Zabiję Cie! Fretka zabiła Izunię. Lawrence-O, Fretko. Fretka-O, Lawrence! Całują się. Nagle pojawia się Jeremiasz. Jeremiasz-Fretka! Fretka-Już Cię nie kocham. Teraz jestem z Lawrencem. Jeremiasz-Nie! (płacze) Lawrence-Idź sobie! Jeremiasz-Nie! Lawrence zabija Jeremiasza. Fretka-Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahha! Lawrence-Fretko, chcę cię o coś spytać. Fretka-O co? Lawrence-Wyjdziesz za mnie? Fretka-Oh, tak! Wyjdę za Ciebie! Całują się. Fretka-A gdzie pierścionek? Lawrence-Przykro mi, ale nie stać mnie na niego. Fretka-Że co?! Jak mogłeś?! Fretka zabiła Lawrenca. Nagle pojawia się duch Izuni. Izunia-Jak mogłaś?! Fretka-Nie dał mi pierścionka! Izunia-Aha, no chyba, że tak. Znika. Fretka idzie do Baljeeta, który właśnie brał prysznic. Fretka-Cześć. Baljeet-Aaaa! Fretka, ja się tu myję! Fretka-Kocham Cię! Baljeet-Nie! (płacze) Fretka-Jak to?! Zabiję Cię! Fretka zabija Baljeeta. Fretka poszła na grób Lindy. Fretka-Nie! (płacze) Nagle pojawia się duch Lindy Linda-Nie płacz. Fretka-Nie! Linda-Jest sposób abyś mogła nas wszystkich ożywić. Fretka-Jaki? Linda-Musisz powiedzieć magiczne słowo "proszę". Fretka-Proszę. Nagle wszyscy ożywają. Vanessa-Pepe! Pepe-Vanessa! Całują się. Ferb-Izunia! Izunia-Ferb! Całują się. Nagle przyszła Adyson. Adyson-Kocham Cię Fineasz. Fineasz-Ja ciebie też kocham. Całują się. I wszystko dobrze się skończyło... Koniec :) Kategoria:Pierwsze pokolenie Kategoria:Pierwsze pokolenie - opowiadania